clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mwaco-Puffdai
Mwaco-Puffdai is a video-game company based in Pengu Town, Trans-Antarctica. It was formed by Mwa Mwa Penguins as Mwaco in 1989, when CP wasn't even born and by Puffles in 1995, seperately. Both were based in Pengu Town and merged in 2005 to form Mwaco-Puffdai. Background In 1989, Mwa Mwa Penguins were extremely abused by bullies, and other penguins. Some of them grew really unhappy, and decided to tell the world something that Mwa Mwas could do while others could not. Snowtendo back then was already rockin' the crowd, and they need to compete with it. The differences are that they are based in different states. So, to lead Trans-Antarctica and the Mwa Mwa Penguins Race to fame, they formed Mwaco, a video game and amusmental company. Some popular games include Pac-Guin, Puffy, Snow Dig, and much more. They won two awards in 1991 and 1993 as the Best Game Developer in Antarctica. Their Pac-Guin has recieved numerous awards. Meanwhile, in a district in the opposite location of that of Mwaco, several puffles were feeling that "puffles are not capable of anything related to buissess offers and only towards Penguins as their pets''. That all changed when they formed Puffdai, a toy-making and video game company. They invented the Kikogotchi and many other toys which became popular around Trans-Antarctica. For their video games, nothing has been heard that much. Mwaco raised to the sky and entered the same market as that of Snowtendo. Back then, PengStation was a theory and used to be proposed as Sky Track Immulinations Game Software as that of Mwaco. Meanwhile, Puffdai wanted to create penguin-like robots, but they needed help if they would like to do so. We now seek two different directions. Mwaco, 1996 to 2005 Mwaco lead the scoreboards in 1996 as it bought over Chimes Inc assets and purchased Lincon Private. It also focused on creating it's own game console. Mwaco Sky Track Immulinations Game Software Mwaco proposed Sky Track Immulinations Game Software in 1997. It's design is similar to that of the Original PlayStation, however, colour is different and outlines bigger. Muffin never did stole the plans the decade later. IT was a coincidence then. Anyway, it was supposed to serve many of it's great games like Pac-Guin and stuff like that. However, the capital needed for the project is around today's 30 million fish, more than half of today's Snowtendo's capital. It also needed the very expensive Plantium-Aluminuim material which could only be found in the New Club Penguin island. They replaced it with All-Plantium. Again, it does not seem to work out. The wires may shock the system as the plantium does not support the high watts produced by the item. It uses three times more energy than that of Vii. It also features realistic sport games and wi-fi; some of the reasons why it consumes as the 7th Most Enviromental-Harming Item in Antarctica. They stopped the project due to these three reasons. 1998 to 2002 It was normal. The Most Profitable Video Game Application and Console Awards went to Snowtendo, Sega Antarctica and Kokonami. Mwaco won in 2001, when it released FartStinks-TheGame. Sadly, glitches were found in the game and it had major loses. Despite that, they also introduced a Mabel-like penguin version game, The Buissness Manouvers. It tells the story of the Manouver Penguin, in which it needs help in managing a bank. No glitches were found. It was a major leap for the company. They won back votors. 2002 to Merger In 2002, they had an Amusment Park in the east of Trans-Antarctica. Mwaco won big profits from it. However, it closed down when an incident occured which hurt someones's right flipper. The "Manover" ride flew across and hit through the "Limberg" ride which had a big hole in it. It landed in "Tails Street" in which someone's right arm screatched an un-lit lampost. They concentrated more on mini-rides and arcade machines then. But that's amusemental too, right? In 2003, they merged with Terran Chickens and acquired their assets. Their Games Division converted from a division to a sub-division: the new Action division in Mwacos' products. The leader of Mwaco, Mwawy2, told the press Good news! I learnt how to speak a little of proper engrish. I would now lwike to to pwesent the newest prodwuct of our compwany, the Battle Between Fweezeland and Dworkugal. It is not intwended to spoil the stwate's weputwation; it's to promote our newly acwired company, Twerran Chickwens. The new game sold up to 5 million units. It did not sell as much as the original Pac-Man which sold 32 million units around Antarctica. Key Staff Mwaco *1989-1997: Manny1 (CEO) *1997-2005: Manny2 (CEO) *1989-1993: Manny2 (Chairman) *1993-1997: Manny4 (Chairman) *1997-2002: Manny3 (Chiarman) *2002-2004: MwaMwa (Chairman) *2004-2005: Manny1 (Chiarman) *1989-1992: Manny3 (President) *1992-1995: MwaMwa (President) *1995-1997: Manny3 (President) *1997: Manny4 (President) *1997-2000: MwaMwa (President) *2000-February 2001: Minny Boo! (President) *February 2001-April 2001: MwaMwa (President) *April 2001-December 2001: Mwawy Pwaty Poo Poo! (President) *2002-2004: Manny3 (President) *2004-2005: Manny5 (President) *1989-1990: Manny2 (Vice-President) *1990-2000: Mwawy (Vice-Presdient) *2000-2001: Pet Ball 212 (Vice-President, first Outisder) *2001-2003: John K. Fexons (Vice-President) *2003-2005: Manny4 (Vice-President) Puffdai The record of past key creatures was not trackable as they had no president, CEO or any key people at the time. Mwaco-Puffdai *2005-: Manny2 (CEO) *2005-2007: Manny1 (Chiarman) *2007-: Puffy23(Chiarman) *2005-2006: Chipp L. Vex (President) *2006-2008: Puffball (President) *'2008-: Chipp L. Vex (President)' *2005-2006: Puffball (Vice-President) *2006-2007: Manny3 (Vice-President) *2007-2008: Puffy41 (Vice-President) *'2008-: John K. Fexons (Vice-President)' Bold words indicate current key people. Products Hubs *'Pengu Town, Trans-Antarctica' (Main hub) *South Pole City, Eastshield *Puffle'and (Former Puffdai Hub) *Scoodlepeep (Former Mwaco Hub) See Also *Snowtendo *Kokonami Category:Games Category:Companies